


If I Had It My Way, I'd Slit Your Throat With The Knife You Left In My Back

by Immortalnite



Series: Vampire Soulmates [3]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Falling in Reverse, Of Mice & Men (Band), You Me At Six
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Hunted Vampires, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalnite/pseuds/Immortalnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh's parents were killed when he was young, and ten years later he is still hunting for the thing that killed them. But when he finally finds the one that killed them, there are some unexpected twists and he is suddenly caught in the crosshairs of an insane vampire bent on revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oli's P.O.V.  
I watched as the flames licked up the side of the house. Even though I had seen it countless times before, it was still mesmerising. The fire trucks were pulling up the street now, wailing horribly. I did prefer the fire lines from my time; so much quieter. I watched as the trucks stopped next to the house, and the men ran in, returning clutching a boy. He was about ten, and the only survivor of this "terrible accident". His mother, father, and older sister would not survive this fire. How did I know? Well, because I had set fire to their corpses right after I had drained them of their blood and piled them in the kitchen. I would have drunk the kid too, but something stopped me and he didn't have as much blood as them anyway. So I sat in a tree and watched as the fire consumed the house along with the boy's remaining sanity. I knew he would be scarred for the rest of his life, but I really didn't care that much. So I slipped quietly out of the tree where I was perched; easily dropping twenty feet to the ground below, before disappearing into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

~10 years later~  
Josh's P.O.V.  
I officially hated college. Like, what's the point? I'm never going to need to know how to do any of this stupid shit in real life. If my aunt wasn't paying for it, I would've never agreed to go. I slammed my car door shut, walking up to the door of my house. I still lived in the same house, since the government had agreed to have it rebuilt after the fire. My aunt had also set that up for me. They had arranged to have it built because they thought it would help my mental health. Everyone felt bad for me then. I was this poor little kid who would always be missing his mommy and daddy because of an accident. I was the only one who knew what had actually transpired that night; no one else believed me. The story that everyone knew was that the oven was left on, and it had started a fire. What actually happened? That's why everyone thought I was crazy...  
I had come downstairs to get a drink, and heard my mom say something. I peeked around the corner into the kitchen, and I saw a guy, probably in his late teens to early twenties holding my mom firmly with his mouth latched onto her throat. When he dropped her, I saw blood run down his chin and sharp, white fangs protruding from his gums. I watched, paralysed with shock, as the guy pushed dark fringe out of his eyes. He picked up my older sister's limp form and did the same to her, throwing her body on top of my mothers. Then he left the room at a speed impossible for a human, and grabbed my father. My father hollered and hit the guy, pounding on him, even stabbing him with a large metal kitchen knife. The guy didn't even bleed; he just pulled the knife out calmly and sank his teeth into my father's throat. He threw my father's lifeless body onto the pile and pulled out a lighter. He looked up at me, animalistic pleasure glinting in his hazel eyes.   
"Our little secret."   
He said, meeting my eyes. Winking, he poured some cooking oil onto the pile, dropped the lighter onto the bodies and casually walked out the back door. No-one believed me. They say it was all just a production of my traumatised mind. But I know what he is. I know how to kill him. And someday, I will. I, Josh Franceschi, will kill that vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh's P.O.V.  
I really don't have time to do this fucking calculus homework. Even if I wasn't into killing vampires as a "job", I still wouldn't want to go to college. I would grab my guitar, a few friends, start a band, and not deal with this shit they call math. Do I really have to do this? It's getting close to ten o'clock, which is when I usually go hunting. Screw it, I decided. I'm not doing any more homework. I grabbed my hair brush and went into the bathroom to make myself look presentable. I was going clubbing, after all. Vampires like to hang out where they won't be looked at twice if they bite someone's neck or leave holding a body. So, grabbing my ever-present wooden knives, I slipped them into my belt, then headed out.  
Oli's P.O.V.  
Humans. Were it not for the fact that I needed them to survive, I would kill them all. Right now, I was on the dance floor at some club and this sweaty whore was pressing herself against me. What part of "No thanks, I'm gay" does she not get? I swear, right now I just needed to find some lad, nail him and then maybe get a bite to eat, y'know? I didn't want to deal with peeling off this thing that had attached herself to me. Then again, she'd make an easy meal and I wouldn't mind totally draining her. I mean, I try not to kill humans if I can avoid it, but this one was really trying me.   
"Hey love, want to go somewhere quieter?"   
I looked down at her. She was so out of it she missed the slight lisp I had due to my fangs being half out. Giggling, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out back, smashing her face against mine. I really hated girls. Quickly, I detached her mouth from mine and moved to her neck. I despised her and wanted her gone as quick as possible. She giggled at first, thinking I was going to kiss her, but then whimpered as my fangs slid out fully, piercing her neck. I finished her off easily, wincing at the strong taste of alcohol, before slitting her throat to disguise what had just gone down. I retracted my fangs and straightened myself out, starting to walk away. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back and I whipped around. Yanking an object out of my back, I saw a fine wooden knife, bloody from being implanted in my back. Someone certainly knew what they were doing. Looking up, I saw a figure running away from me at a human speed. I quickly took up pursuit. I chased them into a dark alley way, one I knew was a dead end, but they apparently did not. Coming up to a wall, the figure spun around, revealing itself to be a lad about as old as I looked, 20 or so, with dark brown messy hair. He looked strangely familiar. I pressed the knife to his throat, and leaned in, inhaling his scent.   
"Hello. Care to explain why you tried to kill me?"  
Josh's P.O.V.  
SHIT! I missed! I had never done that before. Usually, the knife would sail straight and clean, into the heart, and the vampire would crumble and disintegrate. But not this time. For some reason, I didn't hit his heart. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I knew he would pursue me, so I couldn't go to my house. I quickly turned down a random alley, coming to a dead end. I spun around, hoping to have enough time to get out. A shadow stood in front of me, suddenly moving closer and pressing the knife to my neck. Then he spoke, and I froze.   
"Hello. Care to explain why you tried to kill me?"   
I knew that voice. It was the same one I had heard ten years before.   
"You. Our little secret."  
I breathed. He had been smelling my neck, but he leaned back when he heard me.  
"Oh, so it's you. Thought I recognised you from somewhere. You've grown up nicely. Had you not just tried to kill me, I might bang you."   
He casually noted. I pressed myself farther into the wall, away from him. He put a finger under my chin, to lift it up to expose my neck and a shock ran through me. A burst of electricity and desire? ran along my body at his touch and I gasped. He must have felt it too, because he stepped back, staring at me.   
"What the fuck?"  
He looked down at his hands, then back at me before vanishing from the alley into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Oli's P.O.V.  
What had that been? I needed to get away from that kid! I couldn't kill him; I couldn't even touch him without feeling that weird sensation. What had it been? I wanted nothing more than to run back to him, kiss him and be all cute and fluffy with him. But right now I had a meeting with an old friend.   
"Hey Oli! Little late are we?"   
An American accent jerked me out of my thoughts. Looking up the large pine tree in front of me, I saw my friend Austin sitting on a branch next to a ginger vampire I didn't recognise.   
"Hello."   
I jumped and pulled myself up onto a branch opposite the pair.   
"Who's this?"  
I looked at Austin, who had his arm curled around the gingers' waist.   
"This is Alan. I found him at a club when I was hunting and turned him. He's mine."  
I chuckled, not understanding at first.   
"Chill, I'm not going to kill- wait are you saying he's your..."   
I trailed off not wanting to say the word. Austin nodded, grinning. "Damn. That's rare."   
Soul mates, which were what Austin and Alan were, were quite uncommon. I'd only ever seen one other pair before.   
"How did you know? What did it feel like?"  
I was curious, having never met mine before.  
"Well, his arm brushed me in the club, and I felt like I had been electrified and I suddenly wanted to kiss him really bad. So I did. And then we just kind of knew."  
Alan looked up at Austin with adoring eyes.   
"Well, don't fuck here. You'll break the tree."   
I said absentmindedly, thinking about the boy.   
"What's on your mind?"   
Austin looked at me expectantly. "Nothing. Remember that boy a few years back that I couldn't kill? Saw him today. He's a vampire hunter. Tried to kill me."  
I showed Austin the knife.   
"No way! I haven't seen one of those since our time! Did you kill him?"  
I looked down at the knife.   
"No."  
Austin narrowed his eyes.   
"No? And those soul mate questions? I know you better than you think, Oli. What happened?"  
Austin looked at me, excitement growing in his eyes. I sighed. I trusted Austin, and Alan for that matter, and they might be able to figure out what was going on.   
"I touched him. I was going to lift his head up and drink him, but then something just happened. I don't know what I felt but, I do know he felt it too."  
Austin looked like he was going to explode.   
"Let me guess, now you can't stop thinking about him, and you really just want to go find him and make out."  
I nodded. Austin laughed.   
"Well, I never! Oli's found his soul mate. Go find him, boy. Just be careful. If this kid is your soul mate, 'he' wont be far behind. You'll need to keep him safe."  
I winced, trying to suppress the memories of him.   
"I know. I'll be careful. On that cheerful note, I will leave you two to fuck while I go find that kid."  
I hopped down from the branch as Austin pushed Alan onto his back and they started making out.


	5. Chapter 5

Oli's P.O.V.  
I went back to the alley, and sure enough, he was gone. Fortunately, his unique scent wasn't. I followed his scent back to the main road. The kid must have walked home, because I could pick up traces of him amid the other scents along the sidewalk. I eventually came to a neighbourhood. I recognised it as the same neighbourhood the kid had lived in before I had burned his house. Looking down the street, I saw a new house standing where the old one had been. Didn't take a genius to figure out that was probably his house. I snuck around the back of the house; it was the same design as the old one. Looking up the side of the house, I saw the window to what was most likely his room. Jumping up, I opened the window and perched myself on the sill while I waited for him to come up.  
Josh's P.O.V.  
After the vampire left, I collapsed. He had let me go. I was still alive. More importantly though, what the hell had just happened?!?! I no longer wanted to kill him, I wanted to kiss and stuff. Maybe a shower would help. If he had just left me like that, then I guess it was safe to go home. I walked home as quickly as possible, checking over my shoulder every few steps like a fugitive on the run. I unlocked my front door, then locked it behind me. Grabbing a bag of crisps from the kitchen, I ate them voraciously as I ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed my brush and some pants to sleep in. Going into the bathroom, I turned the water on as hot as it could go, filling the room with steam. Stepping in, I bit my tongue to keep from hissing at the temperature. I stood under the water for thirty minutes after I had finished washing. When I got out, the mirror was all fogged up. I quickly dried my body and threw on some pyjama pants, opening the door to let some steam out, probably causing it to rain in the hallway. I dried my hair to make it a little fluffier, and walked back into my room. I reached for the light switch, but found myself pinned against the door, which had somehow become shut.   
"Hello, love."  
I stiffened, recognising the voice of the vampire.   
"W-What are you doing?"  
I gasped out as he began to run his nose up and down the side of my throat. Even as scared as I was, I couldn't deny how much I was being turned on by his proximity and actions.   
"Oh. Nothing."  
I could hear his smirk. He knew what he was doing to me, the stupid wanker. Suddenly, he slammed me against the door, kissing me hard. Electricity coursed through me, every fibre of my being screaming yes. I found myself kissing back just as hard. In some part of my mind I realised that I was kissing the thing that had murdered my family, but that little voice was silenced by the rest of my brain yelling about how right this felt; how he completed me somehow. The kiss became more heated, both of us pulling at each other in an attempt to be closer. Finally, he broke it and stepped back, both of us staring at each other with wide eyes.   
"Fuck. We are."   
He muttered to himself, starting to pace.   
"We are what?"  
I asked softly, no longer afraid of him. He stopped pacing and looked at me. "Soul mates."   
He said simply. Then his face clouded over with regret.   
"I didn't want to have to do this, but it's necessary."   
Before I knew it, I was pinned to the door again, my mouth filled with a warm coppery liquid. I felt a sharp pain in my neck before I blacked out and fell into his arms.  
Oli's P.O.V.  
I quickly raised my wrist to my mouth and bit, drawing blood. Before he could react, I pushed him back against his door and put my arm up to his mouth, forcing him to swallow. Biting down on his neck, I felt him loose conscience and slump against me. I pulled back, licking the last of his amazing taste from my lips. Picking him up bridal style, I swept my tongue across the bite mark and watched it shrink and disappear. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips and laid him down gently on his bed, not bothering with the covers. The transformation process took a few hours, so I shouldn't expect him to wake up for a bit. I would get to watch as his body went through all of the processes of death, before slowly coming back to life. I would see his eyeballs flatten out, his body shrink in on itself and his blood coagulate before it 'restarted' and the whole thing would reverse. Rather than watch this gruesome procedure, I decided to lay down next to him on the bed to take a short nap, knowing I would wake up before him.


	6. Chapter 6

Josh's P.O.V.  
When I woke up, I was laying on something soft. I opened my eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness. Once my eyes adjusted somewhat, I sat up and looked around my room.   
"Oh good. You're up."   
The vampire walked over to me.   
"How are you feeling? Name's Oli by the way."   
I squinted at Oli.   
"I'm Josh. Why the hell is my room so bright?"  
Oli frowned. He walked over to my window and closed my blinds. Even with the blinds shut, my room was still as bright as midday. What was wrong with me?   
"I turned you."  
Oli spoke, gazing at my face carefully to judge my reaction. It took me a minute to process what he had said, but then I realised what he meant.   
"You what? You turned me? I'm a fucking vampire now?!?!"   
I screamed at him. My vision started to go red. I didn't know it was even possible to get this pissed.   
"Yes. Calm the fuck down, Josh. I had to. Your emotions are going to be a lot stronger now, you need to relax."   
Oli stated urgently. Without even realising it, I moved and pinned Oli to the wall by the throat.   
"Why would you do that?!?! Now I'm a filthy monster like you!"   
A look of hurt flashed across his face. "I'm not a monster, Josh. I had to change you, for your own protection. If I hadn't it would be that much easier to kill you, and I can't have that."   
Oli's hand came up to rest on the side of my face. He looked at me with the saddest expression I had ever seen. I felt all my anger drain away. I tried to will it back; I had every right to be mad at him; but I just couldn't. I stepped back, keeping his hand on my face. I reached up and interlaced his fingers with mine, instinctively. Pulling him back to sit on my bed, I looked at him expectantly.   
"Explain."  
Oli's P.O.V.  
"Explain."   
Josh looked at me. His expression was still angry, but his eyes had lost the steely glint they had held before. I sighed running my fingers through my hair.   
"Your senses are heightened. That's why vampires prefer the dark; sunlight is almost painfully bright to us. Your emotions are stronger. You are going to be physically stronger. Of course, you already know what can hurt us, kill us, etc. You will need to drink blood to survive, human blood will work the best, but you can drink animal or vampire blood, though I wouldn't recommend it."   
I looked down at my lap. I knew his face would be disgusted, and even though I hadn't known him for very long, all things considered, that would still hurt.   
"Why? You made it sound like someone was going to kill me."   
Josh pressed. I sighed.   
"I... did something... a while back. Not everyone likes me. It's not important. I... I just can't tell you, okay?!?!?!"  
I heard Josh fidget, and then he leant his head on my shoulder.   
"I'm sorry for blowing up at you. Can you explain why I don't hate you, though? I mean, I should hate you; you killed my family."   
I quietly laughed.   
"You can't hate me. We're soul mates; it's impossible for you to hold a strong negative opinion about me for any length of time. The same goes for me." Josh was quiet for a bit. The silence was shattered by my phone going off. I took it out and saw Austin's name on the caller I.D. He probably wanted to know about Josh. Not feeling like talking, I sent him a text.  
Oli>>Austin: hey.  
Austin>>Oli: wht happened? w/ the kid?  
Oli>>Austin: u'll c. meet me @ the tree tmrw  
Austin>>Oli: k  
I put my phone back in my pocket. I would need to talk to Austin about what I could do to keep Josh safe.   
"Oli, I'm hungry."   
Josh looked at me, poking a finger into his mouth to feel his fangs, which had extended. I tilted my head to the side, exposing my neck.   
"Drink up, love."   
Josh gave me a horrified look. "What?"   
He asked incredulously. I laughed. "Well, I don't have the time to go find a raccoon, and you probably would get really hungry on the way if I took you to a club, so this is our best option. Granted, it has some interesting side effects, but it will keep you full for a day or so. You already know what to do, you just don't realise it yet."   
Josh's eyes flickered nervously from mine to my throat. He started to lean in slowly, but then instinct took over. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me onto my back, his fangs buried in my neck. There was a bit of pain right before the pleasure took over. It felt absolutely amazing. Most vampires didn't feed on each other, as both parties tended to get a little turned on. I moaned, pulling his head up from my neck and kissing him passionately. My hands slipped around his neck, his finding their way to my waist. He suddenly licked my lip, causing me to gasp as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I slid my tongue along the roof of his mouth, making him to groan. I felt his hands slip under my shirt, and I pushed him away. Normally I would be totally happy to bang, but if we did, Josh would expend all of his energy and I would have to go find him something else to eat. I sat up, Josh still straddling my lap.   
"Not tonight, love. Once you have had a proper meal. Let's get some sleep."  
I looked at the clock, which read 9:00 am. It had been a long night, and we both could use some rest.   
"Tomorrow I'll take you hunting, and then we're going to meet my friends." Josh fell asleep pretty quickly after that, leaving me to think over how I was going to convince Josh to actually drink from a human.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh's P.O.V.  
When I woke, I could feel someone's arm draped across my chest. At first, I was confused. Who the hell would I have invited into my bed? More importantly who would have accepted that invitation? I opened my eyes to find Oli lying next to me, our feet entangled. I smiled a little, memories of last night returning. He had been right; I really couldn't hate him. I looked at my clock, which read 8:00 pm. Thank god that ridiculously bright sun had gone down.   
"Oli. Oli."  
I gently shook Oli's shoulder. Oli grumbled and turned over so his back was to me. I leaned over him, put my head right in front of his and blew on his face.   
"Ahhh! What the hell!"  
Oli sat up quickly, knocking me over. Oli looked so freaked out, I started laughing.   
"Josh! Don't do that!"   
Oli's indignant tone made me laugh even harder. I was too distracted by laughing to see the devious look that came over Oli's face. Suddenly, he pounced and I found myself on my back with my hands pinned above my head, his face mere centimeters away from mine. My breath hitched at his sudden proximity. He leant forward so our lips brushed as he spoke.   
"Now, Joshie, that wasn't very nice, was it?"  
I shivered, feeling my pants tighten a bit.   
"N-no."  
I stuttered. Oli lowered his body so that I could feel him pressing against certain areas of me. It was making it incredibly hard to think.  
"I don't think you should do that again. Are you going to do that again?" Oli leaned even closer, practically kissing me when he talked.   
"N-no."  
I arched my back, trying to get a little closer, but he just leaned back. "Good."   
Hopping off me, Oli walked out of my bedroom.   
"Oh, Josh, today you are going to learn how to hunt. Yes I do mean people, so get your head wrapped around that."  
I sat up, deciding it might be best to get dressed first. Throwing on some black skinny jeans and Slipknot jacket, I followed Oli downstairs.  
Oli's P.O.V.  
I sat at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Josh to come down. I could have gone to the living room to sit down, but that would have required passing through the kitchen, and Josh might not react well to seeing me in his kitchen again. I heard him start to walk down the stairs.   
"Okay, so what do I need to know about hunting?"   
Josh's voice was remarkably calm.   
"Well, you don't have to kill someone, you really only need some of their blood, so stop drinking when you get full. Always get your victim alone, and try to make them think you're just giving them a hickey or something. Vampire bites heal really fast. If you do kill someone, slit their throat. Try not to kill, though, because most vampires don't want our kind to be discovered and there is actually a group of them that will hunt you down if you draw too much attention to yourself."   
Josh's face hardened when I told him the bit about not killing.   
"What about you, then? You killed a girl last night, and my parents and sister!"   
I rubbed the back of my neck guiltily.   
"That girl... she was getting on my nerves. I come from a much different time, Josh. The first few decades of my life were spent in a time when vampires were believed in, so killing people was no big deal."   
Josh glared at me even more.   
"You're avoiding the big thing. My family?"   
I looked down.   
"Blood gives you power, the more of it, the stronger you are. The issues that made it necessary for me to turn you caught up with me a few years ago. They were targeting my girlfriend at the time, Hannah, because she was close to me and they knew it would hurt me. I needed the extra blood to get the strength to protect her. It didn't work. They still killed her."   
I didn't look at him, I knew he would be disgusted. What kind of excuse was that? 'Sorry I killed your family, I had to protect my girlfriend' wasn't exactly a great reason.   
"Did you think she was your soul mate?"   
I looked up at Josh, surprised. That was definitely not what I expected him to say.   
"No. It didn't quite feel right. Besides, if I had thought she was, I wouldn't have let her leave my side."  
Josh let out a low growl.   
"Good."  
He grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me out the door. Smiling a bit at his fit of jealousy, I followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Oli's P.O.V.  
Once we were outside, I took the lead. We headed towards the nearest club, the same one I had been at the night before. I flashed a quick grin to the bar tender before pulling Josh to an empty table.   
"I'll wait here, you go onto the dance floor. Find someone and go out back. I'll follow you, don't worry."   
Fortunately Josh's heightened senses allowed him to hear what I said even through the din of the club, and he nodded. I leaned back in my chair and watched as Josh joined in the dancing. Almost immediately, a girl affixed herself to him. Josh smiled at her and began to casually talk. She pressed herself against him and started to kiss him. I felt my blood boil. How dare she! Josh was mine, and she was just a human! Josh pulled her outside and I followed him like I said I would. I found him drinking from her once I got out side. I could see her begin to get faint, and I pulled Josh off her quickly. To complete the act, but also because I wanted to, I glared at her. "He's mine, bitch. Don't fucking look at him again."   
Then I pushed Josh against a wall and shoved my tongue down his throat while the girl looked at us confusedly before going back inside. Pulling away from me, Josh laughed.   
"Jealous much?"   
I frowned at him playfully.   
"You're the one who growled when I told you about Hannah. Let's go meet my friend."  
I grabbed his hand and we walked towards the park.  
Josh's P.O.V.  
"So, who are we meeting?"   
I looked at Oli while we walked.   
"My friend Austin and his recently acquired soul mate, Alan. I met up with him last night, also. We don't typically meet up this much, but finding a soul mate is pretty rare and it gives us stuff to talk about. They're American, by the way."   
I nodded, thinking about what he had said. Oli keeps pressing how rare finding your soul mate, but if both him and his friend had found theirs than it couldn't be that rare. I looked up as we entered the park. Oli pulled me to a large pine tree.   
"Hey Oli and I'm assuming you're that kid he wouldn't shut up about yesterday."  
Looking up, I saw a heavily tattooed, tall man sitting next to a shorter ginger man. Oli rolled his eyes and grinned up at them. Letting go of my hand, he turned to me.   
"Jump."  
Then Oli sprang ten meters up into the air, grabbing a tree branch and swinging himself up onto it. I followed his example, which proved to be much easier than I had feared it would be. I sat myself next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.   
"Hi, I'm Josh."  
I said quietly. The tattooed guy smiled at me.   
"Hey, I'm Austin and this is my ginger kitten, Alan."  
Austin said, causing Alan to blush.   
"So, Oli, was I correct?"  
Austin asked. Oli grimaced playfully.   
"Always are."  
I looked at Oli, expecting an answer.   
"Yesterday we told him he should go find you, to see if you were soul mates. Obviously, you are, because if you weren't than you would still be human."  
Alan explained to me.   
"Okay fluffy stuff over, what's up Austin. After a few centuries, I can tell when something big has happened."   
Oli shushed me and looked at Austin seriously.   
"I don't know what's going on. That's the issue, Oli."  
Austin looked at the three of us.   
"A few days ago, Phil, Aaron and Tino texted me. They were excited because they had met up with Vic and Mike. And Vic and Mike's recently acquired soul mates. That means that four of our old friends, which we know of, now have soul mates. And it's not just us. I'd bet anything that other vamps are finding theirs, too. Some old power is waking up. And if vamps are finding their soul mates, 'he' is going to come looking for you. For Josh."


	9. Chapter 9

***warning: this chapter contains smut***  
Josh's P.O.V.   
Austin looked at Oli sombrely. I felt Oli tense almost imperceptibly. Apparently this person was pretty dangerous.   
"Okay, I think I have a right to know what happened. Who is 'he', what does he want with me and why?"   
Austin opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a growl from Oli.   
"He has a right to know, Oli. You can tell him or I will."   
Austin glared at him.   
"Fine. You tell him."   
Oli spat. Austin nodded and took a breath.   
"His name is Ronnie. A few centuries ago, Oli got in a fight over hunting grounds with Ronnie's soulmate, Craig. Let me put it this way; Josh, you are the only thing that has attacked Oli and lived. Ronnie wants revenge, he wants to kill Oli's soulmate and make Oli feel the same pain he did."   
Austin looked at Oli, pausing.   
"I already told him about Hannah."  
Oli's face was unreadable. I held his waist tighter, wishing I could read his mind.   
"What can we do?"   
I looked at Austin and Alan, hoping for an answer.   
"I'm going to talk to some people, find out what's going on. Oli, I need you to contact Matty and get him to visit. Meet up here tomorrow, same time."   
Oli nodded silently.   
"Alright, see you then."   
Oli immediately hopped down at these words, pulling me with him. He kept a tight grip on my hand the entire way home. Once we got to the front of my house, he pulled out his phone and texted someone, I assumed it was this 'Matty' person.   
"Who's Matty?"  
I asked Oli, keeping my tone as light as possible.   
"Ex. Currently best friend."  
Oli replied curtly. I tried to keep down my jealousy down as I went to unlock the door.   
"So, what are we going to do? About Ronnie?"  
I looked back at Oli, but I found he was no longer behind me. Confused, I looked at the door I had just opened to see him standing just inside of it.   
"Oli? Are yo-"  
Oli grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside roughly. He slammed the front door shut and threw me against it, kissing me roughly.   
"I can't lose you, Josh."   
I heard him growl. I wasn't really sure what was happening, but I was definitely enjoying it. When Oli leant up to kiss me again, I moved my head down to his neck and began to suck, lightly at first, then harder. Remembering last night, I nipped at his sweet spot, drawing blood. He let out a long moan as I moved my tongue over the bite mark. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the couch, pushing me down on it and straddling my hips. I felt his tongue force its way into my mouth and his hands slip under my shirt. He broke the kiss for a split second to pull my shirt off completely, immediately kissing me again. I moaned and pulled his shirt off too, tossing it onto the floor with mine. I fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, undoing them and yanking them off roughly. He began to do the same for me without breaking the kiss, which was growing in intensity. I felt him bite my lower lip and I let out a whorish moan. Hearing it, he chuckled. I slipped a hand into his boxers and wrapped my fingers around his length, feeling his breath hitch as I did so. I quickly flipped us over so I was on top and began kissing my way down his neck. I stopped to suck lightly at his defined collar bones, before continuing down his chest. I started pulling off his boxers once I reached his navel. I kissed my way down to his member, licking a stripe up the underside. I felt a shudder run through him and I laughed quietly. I took him into my mouth entirely without warning, earning a suppressed groan. I began bobbing my head up and down, humming when I felt his hand tangled in his hair. I pulled up a bit and started to swirl my tongue around the tip when I felt my head being yanked up. Oli pulled me up, flipped us over and yanked off my boxers before I could realise what was going on. He started kissing me roughly, all teeth and tongue. I felt him line up with my entrance, before pushing in quickly. To my surprise it didn’t hurt at all. He wasted no time in picking up the pace. He found my prostate quickly, slamming into it nearly every time. We were both breathing heavily and I was moaning out his name every so often. I felt a familiar heat start to pool in my gut and realised I was approaching my climax. Our kisses got sloppier, and I could tell he was on the edge to. I finished a few thrusts later, screaming his name and spilling over our stomachs without even having to be touched. He came as I climaxed, also moaning out my name. We lay there for a minute, before getting up and cleaning up the mess we had made. Besides the obvious, we had also knocked over quite a few things and the doorknob was dented a bit on one side from where I must have hit it when Oli threw me against the door. After cleaning up, I turned to Oli.   
“Let’s go to bed and then we can talk in the morning. But I do actually mean talk, not just I ask questions and you try to avoid answering them.”  
Oli didn’t answer, just nodded and went upstairs. I shook my head and followed him. I fell into bed next to him whispering a goodnight at his back. I started a bit when I felt his arms wrap around me, but relaxed and smiled. I shut my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Josh’s P.O.V.

When I awoke, I was no longer wrapped in Oli’s embrace. Turning over, I found him watching me with dark eyes.   
“What, is watching people sleep a compulsory thing for vampires?”   
Oli grinned a bit.  
“You’re so damn cute I couldn’t help myself.”   
I laughed, then sat up.   
“Did you text your friend?”   
Oli grabbed his phone from my dresser and checked it.   
“Yea, but he hasn’t responded. I told him our address and said that he should call me when he gets here.”   
I nodded.   
“What are we going to do about Ronnie?”   
Oli bit his lip, obviously not wanting to have this conversation.   
“I’m trying to get Matty to come here, then he can text a few others whose numbers I have not aquired, Austin is going to call some of his friends and we’re going to try to figure out what to do.”   
I frowned.   
“But how will they get here in time? What if they are all the way in Cali?”   
Oli laughed at this.   
“Ever tried running, just to see how fast you could go? You can travel pretty damn fast just on foot and, if need be, sneak onto planes, since nobody ever sees you even board, if you run fast enough.”   
Oli looked down.   
“The truth is, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what tricks he might have up his sleeve, or what his plans are.” 

Austin’s P.O.V.

The next day, texted Phil, Tino and Aaron to come help Josh and Oli out. They had texted me back almost immediately and bombarded me with questions. It seems they had heard of Alan somehow and were overly excited to meet him. Aaron had said they could be at our flat in 2 hours, since they wanted to run up from Baltimore. So I was sitting on my bed, Alan curled into my side watching some crap telly. I wasn’t really paying attention to the show, instead I was watching Alan watch the show. Whatever was happening was annoying him because his cute little nose kept scrunching up and he was frowning. After a few minutes he caught me staring. He giggled at me.   
“This show is boring, Aus.”   
I blushed a bit at the nickname.   
“I bet I could make it more interesting.”   
I leant down and pressed a light kiss to his nose. Alan put his arms around my neck and sat up so our faces were closer.   
“Please do.”   
I felt him whisper. I leaned forward until our lips met in a soft kiss. I put my hands around his waist and pulled him onto my lap to deepen the kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and my hands under his shirt. I was about to pull off his shirt when the doorbell rang, startling us. Alan turned a deep red and got off me.   
“You’d better get the door.”   
I pecked him on the nose, chuckling at his sudden shyness. I opened the door to find Aaron, Tino and Phil smiling brightly at me.   
“Oh now you get here! I was in the middle of something!”   
I laughed and hugged them all.   
“Ooh, what kind of ‘something’.”  
Aaron winked at me suggestively. I hit him on the arm but didn’t deny his accusation and stepped back so they could come in.   
“Alan, my friends are here!”  
I called into the bedroom.   
“He’s in the bedroom, now we know what Austin was doing!”  
Phil half shouted, poking Tino. Alan came out, lightly blushing at Phil’s comment. He sat down next to me on the couch, Aaron on the other side of me. Phil sat on the recliner by the window, Tino on his lap. I introduced Alan to everyone. To my delight, he got over his shyness very quickly and soon we were all chatting away like we had been friends for decades. I made a mental note to myself to do this more often, it was so great to have everyone back in one room again.

Matty’s P.O.V.  
I walked into the living room from my bedroom, looking for my phone. I could have sworn I set it on the coffee table last night. I remember I got a text from someone, but I was kinda preoccupied with a girl so I just threw it on the table and went into my bedroom. I saw it earlier this morning when I was showing the girl out, so she didn’t take it. No, it would have to have disappeared while I took a nap. I felt a draft of cold air hit me. Looking for the source, I realised my front door was wide open. What the hell? So I guess someone took it, but seriously, what kind of robber leaves the door hanging open after he leaves. I sniffed the doorknob to see if I recognised the smell. It had a definite metallic undertone, meaning it belonged to a vampire. The scent itself was also very familiar, but I couldn’t quite place where it was from. Who texted me? And would someone steal my goddamn phone?   
“Oh shit.”  
I suddenly remembered where I had recognised the smell from and everything fell into place. It was Ronnie’s scent. So Oli must have texted me his location. I had heard rumours that Oli had found his soulmate, I just hadn’t believed them. But they must be true if Ronnie is going after him...


	11. Chapter 11

Austin’s P.O.V.  
“Okay, we are meeting them here.”   
I pointed up the tree that was the usual rendezvous for Oli and I.   
“Who are we meeting?”   
Tino asked. I hadn’t told them yet; they hadn’t seen Oli in ages and I wanted it to be a surprise. “You’ll see.”   
We all got up and sat in the branches of the tree, Alan and I on our branch, Aaron, Tino and Phil on a branch slightly above Oli’s. Soon I could see the pair walking towards us, holding hands. “Guys, look! Oli!”   
Aaron shouted, pointing at them.   
“Oli!!! And pretty blue eyed boy that is holding hands with him!!! Hi!!!”   
Phil cried, making them chuckle. Once they had taken their seats, Josh introduced himself. As soon as he said he was Oli’s soulmate, I could see the comprehension dawn on my friends faces. “So we need to deal with Psycho? I mean Ronnie?”   
Tino looked around like he expected Ronnie to jump out at us.   
“Yeah. I sent Matty a text, but he hasn’t replied yet. We need to find Ronnie before he finds us.” Oli put his arm protectively around Josh.   
“Okay, so how about we basically trail you for a few days, then pretend to go away, when in reality we will just be more secretive about it. Then when we spot him, there will be at least four of us ready to attack him. We’ll try not to make it very obvious that we are following you.”   
I nodded, agreeing with Aaron’s plan. Josh looked like he liked it too.   
“Okay, then lets put this into action. We’ll all be staying at your guys’ place for a few, so why don’t you go back there? We will wait about an hour, then we’ll follow.”  
I looked at everyone to make sure they understood the plan. Oli nodded at me and hopped down from the tree.   
“‘Kay. See you in an hour!”  
Josh waved to all of us before running off with Oli, back to their house.

Josh’s P.O.V.  
I opened the door to my house and went in, holding it open for Oli.   
“How are you? You were pretty quiet with Austin’s friends.”   
Oli kissed me on the cheek.   
“Sorry. I’m just stressed is all.”  
I smiled at him what I hoped was comfortingly.   
“I’ll be fine. I’m going to go take a shower now, okay?”  
Oli nodded.   
“I’ll sit down here and watch for everyone.”  
I pecked his lips and went up the stairs to go take a shower. 

Ronnie’s P.O.V.  
I had Matty’s phone now, and the lovely little text Oli had sent to him. How kind of Oli to send his address right to the very person I had been watching ever since I had heard the rumours that Oli had found his soulmate. Poor little Oli and Joshie, completely oblivious to the fact that I was hiding in their bathroom right now, with a syringe full of dead man’s blood. It wouldn’t kill them, but it would hurt like hell and knock them out. That was all I needed. As soon as I had one knocked out, I would take them to this warehouse I had just out side of the city, where my friends were. If Oli came up here first, then I would kidnap him and wait for Josh to come and get him before killing Josh right in front of his eyes. If Josh came up first, then I just had to wait for Oli to come find him and then kill Josh. Easy as pie. I heard someone coming up the stairs and pausing by the bathroom door. I readied myself inside the shower to attack. They came in and shut he door behind them. I quickly jumped out and jabbed Josh in the neck with the blood, knocking him out. Perfect. I jotted down a quick letter to Oli, threw Josh’s body over my shoulder and jumped out the bathroom window.


	12. Chapter 12

Oli’s P.O.V.

I heard a small crash from upstairs, but I didn’t think much of it at first. Josh was a tad clumsy, he probably just stubbed his toe. But twenty minutes later, the water hadn’t started running and I began to get nervous. What is wrong, has Josh really hurt himself? I hopped up the stairs and opened the bathroom door. Immediately, a sickeningly familiar scent hit me. Ronnie. I looked around the bathroom, no sign of Josh anywhere. The window was open and a piece of paper fluttered on the sill. He must have grabbed Josh and left like that. I picked up the paper to read what it said.   
Oli,  
I have Josh. If you want him back, go to the warehouse just outside of town tomorrow night. Don’t be early, don’t be late or there won’t be any Josh to rescue.  
-Ronnie

I quickly texted Austin and told him what the letter said. This was very bad. I had less than twelve hours to feed, sleep and prepare for getting Josh back. It was not enough and too much at the same time. A minute later, I heard five voices at my door.   
“Oli! C’mon!”  
I ran down and threw the door open. Aaron snatched the letter from my hand, his face paleing as he read..   
“Let’s go. We are all going to go feed, then sleep and then we will help you get him back. He will survive, I promise.”  
Austin nodded at his words and grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards main street and the nearest club.

Josh’s P.O.V. (And time lapse twelve hours)  
I woke up with a splitting headache and no recollection of going to sleep. Fuck, I thought vampires couldn’t get drunk? I don’t even remember picking up a bottle, my last memory is I went into the bathroom... fuck. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my surroundings. I was in an empty room, made up of concrete, with a wood door and a small window. Even the doorknob was solid wood, so I had no chance of escaping.   
“Who the fuck are you?!”  
A face looked in the small window, smiling at me in a slightly deranged way.   
“Ronnie.”  
The man laughed before turning away from the window. Realisation sunk in. He must have been hiding in the bathroom and got me. Judging by the place I was in, and how crazy he seemed, I could safely bet that I was to be the bait for his little trap. I need to make sure I don’t end up getting Oli killed. Just then I heard a loud crash. Ronnie’s face reappeared in the window. The door opened and he zipped in before I could even try to get out.   
“They’re here. Okay, look. I am going to kill you because you are with Oli. You can’t escape me. Even if you kill me, and both of you make it out of here alive, I suggest you separate yourself from him. I have a friend on the outside who knows that unless I contact him and tell him that I am alive, then he needs to trail you both. If he ever sees you two together, boom! One of you is dead! So either you live separated for all eternity, or not at all.”   
Ronnie smiled another deranged smile and left the room just as quickly as he appeared, leaving me with my thoughts. Oli will kill him, he is fueled by anger and fear. But Ronnie wasn’t bluffing, I could tell. When I get out of here, I need to break it off with Oli. I can hardly stand the thought of never seeing him again, but the thought of him being dead is so much more unbearable. I could hear crashes and shouts echoing through the halls, it sounded good. I heard Aaron and Tino and Phil’s crazy war cries, signaling that they were alive. I heard frequent cries of “Don’t touch him!” from Austin and Alan. I could hear the other vampires, the ones on Ronnie’s side fleeing or being slain. Right outside my sight, I could hear the familiar growls of Oli, and the unbalanced cackles of Ronnie as they fought. I heard a disgusting sound of something wet tearing, and an arm flew across my vision.   
“Fuck!”   
Oli laughed.   
“That was for Hannah! The next thing I rip off will be for Josh and it will be your head!”   
Ronnie swore some more. I could smell his blood, thicker than a humans, spilling out of his wound. Low growls were coming from this fight that I could only hear. Finally, I heard a choked gurgle and more tearing sounds. The door was suddenly pulled open and a bloody, victorious Oli stood behind it. I looked over him for any serious injuries, then threw my arms around him. Our friends ran into the room behind us, bloody but likewise unscathed. They stared at the headless corpse of Ronnie, then looked at us. We remained in one another’s arms for several more minutes. Finally, I stepped back. Oli went to Ronnie’s body and pulled a phone out of his pocket. Turning the device over, he looked at the engraving on the back.   
“Matty. He had Matty’s phone, that’s how he found us.”   
Austin walked over to Ronnie and placed his head with his body. He lit a match and we watched the body go up in flames. We all exited the warehouse, looking back at it from the street.   
“I think we are going to head back to mine and leave you two alone. See ya later.”   
Austin, Alan, Aaron, Phil and Tino headed off, leaving Oli and I alone on the street. Ronnie’s words came back to me. I took a deep breath.   
“Oli, I don’t want to do this, but I think we need a break. For a little while. I just can’t do all this right now, maybe someday I will get it sorted out, but now I can’t. I’m sorry, I love you.”   
I said, trying not to break down. I couldn’t believe I was doing this. It’s all to keep him safe, though. I didn’t look at his face, I knew he would have that heart broken expression. We stood in silence for a few minutes as he processed what I said. I saw him nod his head out of the corner of my eye.   
“Ok. Okay, fine. I’ll just go. I get it.”  
The desolate tone of his voice nearly killed me. Before I could change my mind, I grabbed his face and smashed my lips to his in a desperate kiss. I kissed him furiously for a second then broke off and ran. I didn’t look back; I couldn’t. This was going to kill me, but I had to do it. I had to keep him safe. 

FIN


End file.
